Haunted
by Animelover0160
Summary: Sanji Black just wants to live out his teenage years in peace, but it's hard to do when you're gifted. He was "blessed" with the ability of being able to see ghosts, and other supernatural beings. He's hidden it for so long, but with a certain green-haired ghost beginning to haunt him, will he be able to contain it any longer? -Modern Day AU-
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Man, it's been a LONG time. I've abandoned pretty much every story I've written so far... **

**But I'm back! And I'll warn you now; it might take some time for me to update stories. High school is hectic with being in mainly all Honors classes.**

**Anyways, this is a brand new story. Even though Halloween passed by, I'm still in a spooky mood, so I decided to write something along the lines of being and such. **

**Also, sorry if this seems like a short and choppy chapter. It's being written on an iPad, and writing on here isn't easy when auto correct decides to change a lot of things around.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He couldn't get those horrid images out of his head, as he woke up in a cold sweat that night.<p>

Damn, he didn't even know why this guy kept appearing in his dreams without fail, and it wasn't helping him with his sleep schedule, which was already bad enough without nightmares plaguing his dreams every night!

Grunting, Sanji slowly rose from his bed, and tiredly shuffled his way to the bathroom. He passed by old man Zeff's bedroom, and it sounded like a grizzly bear was lurking from behind the door. That damned geezer and his obnoxiously loud snoring...

He entered the bathroom, and stepped onto the cold tiles of the floor, chilling his bare feet. He closed the door behind him, and locked it to make sure Zeff wouldn't bust in on him if he woke up while he was doing his own business in the restroom. Turning around, he made his way to the toilet, but paused, taking a good look at himself in the mirror.

"Holy shit..." he mumbled, as he got a good look at his physical appearance. Needless to say, he did look like a walking bag of shit.

His skin underneath his eyes had been encircled with a darker tone, and drooped slightly, as if hanging there without a purpose. He didnt even look like himself anymore, as his baby blue eyes seemed to have lost their magnificent shine they once held proudly. His sleep loss was getting to him, it seemed, but it didn't help when you were "haunted".

As long as Sanji could remember, he was always plagued with the unbearable burden of being able to see the things that the normal human couldn't see. Beyond those blue eyes was a hidden ability that Sanji could've lived without. Anyone could live without seeing the spirits of the deceased, or possibly even interacting with them. But he was getting tired of one particular spirit that demanded to have it's presence known. At this point, he wasnt sure if he could ever forget the features of the male who haunted him night and day.

That mossy green hair, the tanned skin, and those bleak, black voids otherwise known as eyes...

Sanji shook his head, running slim fingers through his blonde hair, as he sighed to himself.

"It'll all be over soon enough, he'll get tired of you, and you won't have to look at that anymore..." he reassured himself, turning on the faucet of the sink, and washing his face off some, splashing warm water onto it. He reached over to the towel rack, and grabbed the towel hanging off of it, wiping his face off. He tossed it onto the floor, into the corner of the room. When he looked up again, he swore his heart had leapt out of his own throat.

Bleak, dark orbs staring right into his own through the reflection of the mirror. His cold figure behind him, staring at him from over his shoulder, a grin spread across his pale and chapped lips.

"Go away!" Sanji cried, as he quickly turned around, seeing nothing but the wall now. His heart was thumping fast in his chest, blue eyes reflecting fear, as they scanned around the room in all directions, not wanting to come in contact with the unwanted visitor again. The air where the green-haired male had been was cold, so cold it sent shivers up Sanji's spine, and goosebumps that made his hair stand on end. Shaky breaths escaped from his lips, and he quickly exited the bathroom, not daring to look behind himself, as if he felt he was being watched.

He quickly entered his room, and dove under his covers, burying his face into his pillow. It seemed like something a five year old would do, but if it meant not seeing that horrible spirit again, then he'd be damned if he stopped now. He didn't dare look up once, underneath his blankets, as he listened to the sound of his own heart pounding in his ear drums, and the utter silence of his room, except for the whirring of the blades of the ceiling fan that spun.

Sanji hadn't slept for the rest of the night, too paranoid to be haunted once more by that male. Hell, he didn't even know his name, but he haunted him for what... Four months now? And he still hadn't told anyone about it. Not even his old man, or his close friends. The last thing he wanted was to drag them into this mess, and have the green-haired menace torture them as well.

He heard his door open, but didn't look up to see who entered. However, it wasn't hard to guess, since he heard the familiar sound of wood clicking against another wooden surface, along with one booted footstep after each click. Without a doubt, it was his old man Zeff.

"Get up you damned eggplant, the restaurant opens up soon and you got work to do!" his voice boomed, and Sanji felt something hit his side a little rough. It felt like a pillow, which was common, since that's usually how he was awoken rudely by his foster father.

"Yeah yeah..." Sanji replied, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard, as he was parched from staying up all night with constant anxiety tearing into him like a hungry predator. He slowly rose from the bed, stretching some, as Zeff huffed, before walking downstairs to begin prepping for the morning rounds.

Sanji walked over to his dresser, and changed into the usual work attire, making sure to stuff a pack of cigarettes into his breast pocket, before walking over to his bedroom window. He opened it up, and lit a cigarette, stuffing the lighter into his pocket, taking a long needed huff from the cigarette.

He glanced up at the sky, the sun poking through the occasional cloud, as it seemed like it would be a relatively nice day. Blowing the smoke from his lips, he took a few more huffs from the cancer stick, before crushing it in an ashytray, and heading downstairs for the kitchen. He couldn't let his nightmares get to him, as he had a job to do, and customers to feed.

He had planned to spend some time with his friends that day, but some additional work was needed to be done in the kitchen, so he would have to meet up with Luffy and the others later on, despite his want to go earlier. He sighed, and headed down the wooden stairs, before walking into the kitchen, grabbing his apron off the hanger it always hung on, and tied it onto his slim frame. Without wasting time, he went over to his own work station, and had grabbed some ingredients from the pantry and fridge, beginning to make the dishes on the breakfast menu for that day.

It took him a few moments to get into the flow of work, since he was still shaken by being stared at directly by a pair of black eyes that were lifeless, and that grin he saw in the reflection of the mirror. He shook the thoughts out of his head, and before he knew it, he was lost in the rhythm of cooking, it being one of the only ways he could escape from the real world, and help simmer down his stress and other woes.

Whistling to himself, he reached over onto his cutting board to grab the spatula to flip the golden pancakes he was cooking, but his hand hovered over the cutting board, as he could see something scratched into the wooden surface crudely.

'STOP IGNORING ME AND ACCEPT ME'

His calm breaths soon turned into shaky, short ones, as he held the pan just above the stove surface. His hand then let go of the pan, causing it to clatter loudly onto the surface, and caused other chefs to turn their attention to the rookie blonde.

"Oi, Sanji, what are you doing? Don't ruin the food when it could be served to the lovely customers!" Patty yelled at him, flipping his own breakfast entree.

"S-Shit.." Sanji mumbled to himself, as he looked at the cutting board still, his right hand singed from holding the hot handle of the pan that hovered over the fire of the stove for quite some time. The pancake had soon begun to burn, the golden surface soon turning to a darker shade of brown, then soon to black, as the smell of burning food soon filled the air.

Zeff had come hobbling over, seeing that Sanj was already causing problems, face contorted into anger. He turned off the stove, and put the pan off to the side, before turning his gaze to Sanji, who was focused on the cutting board, which was normal for Zeff and the others.

A hard smack to the back of the head snapped Sanji out of his trance, and he held the spot he was smacked harshly on, rubbing it some.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you damned eggplant?! Don't go wasting food that could be eaten by zoning out!" Zeff roared at the blonde, who soon returned the same nasty glare.

"The hell, geezer?! At least ease up when you hit someone! If that was someone else, you would've given them a concussion!" he snapped.

"It wasnt someone else, so I don't give a damn! And anyone else would have been cooking, not zoning out on a damned cutting board! Clean up your mess, and get back to work, brat!" Zeff retorted, before harshly stomping off to return to his own cooking, leaving a rather annoyed, yet panicked, Sanji at his station.

"Damned geezer.. If only he knew.." he whispered to himself, glaring daggers at his elder, before beginning to clean up his mess. He went over to the trash can, taking the spatula, and began to scrap out the burned pancake, grumbling.

Once he finished cleaning up, he headed outside for a smoke break, needing it after seeing the words etched into his cutting board. He lit another cigarette, putting the filter to his lips, and enjoying the wave of calmness it brought, before blowing the grey smoke out of his mouth. He had to get his situation under control soon. After smoking the cigarette down to the filter, he threw it onto the concrete, and stomped it out with the sole of his shoe.

He'd be damned if he let this marimo ghost control his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Done the first chapter! Leave me a review if you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can continue this story without abandoning it.<strong>

**Later! **

**Animelover0160**


	2. Friends

**Hello! I've been feeling in a writing mood, so I'm gonna try to write as much as I can before I fall asleep. It's night time in my area right now, so...**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After working to what felt like an excrutiangly long shift, Sanji had finally been released from the grip of Zeff, and wasted no time in getting out of the Baratie, and heading out.<p>

Sighing to himself, he pulled out his smart phone, and decided to shoot Usopp a call, to find out where his friends were hanging at. Dialing his number, memorizing it easily, he put the phone up to his ear, he waited for Usopp to answer his phone, as he began walking down the street, cars whirring past.

It didn't take long for him to answer, as Usopp was one to always have his phone nearby.

_'Hello? Sanji, is that you?' _the familiar voice picked up from the other line.

"Yeah, it's me Usopp. I just got done working my shift at the Baratie, and I was wondering you'd all be hanging out right now."

_'Straight to the point, I see. Well, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, and myself are hanging out at my place. We got some pizza, so if you didn't eat yet, I'd advise hurrying it up and getting here before Luffy devours it all.'_

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll be there in a few minutes. See you then."

_'See ya.'_

Sanji tapped the red button on his screen to end the call, and sighed, shoving his phone into his coat pocket. He lit a cigarette, and held it between his lips, as he continued walking down the street, before stopping at a corner of an intersection, waiting for the crosswalk sign to display the LED green male walking. The temperature seemed to decrease more by each day, as winter time was approaching, the leaves falling off of all trees after bearing their orange and yellow colors.

As he waited, he watched some cars go by, still smoking the same cigarette he lit after finishing his phone call with Usopp. He almost choked on it though, as he saw the green-haired male's spirit appear in the street after blinking, and his eyes went wide. A large truck had been driving by, and Sanji closed his eyes tightly, hearing the rather gorey sound of the male getting hit by the truck, blood splattering everywhere for him. He was glad that no one else had to be put through this Hell.

When he slowly opened his one eye, there was no horrific scene of blood, or any sign of the green-haired male. He sighed in relief some, and watched the truck drive down the street, before making a left turn down another street.

The light turned green for him to walk, and he eagerly crossed the street, not wanting to see another scene like the one he had almost witnessed just a few moments ago. He wished that he was only hallucinating, and that this was all some sort of dream, and he'd wake up soon. But sadly, life didn't favor Sanji like that, and he was cursed with seeing the undead.

Quickening his pace, he began to take longer strides, as he wanted to get to Usopp's apartment already. Maybe the green-haired savage wouldn't appear if he was in an enclosed space with more than one person.

Sanji turned the corner down to Usopp's street, living in the apartment complex on the right side of the road. He crossed the street, and quickly walked up two flights of stairs after entering the building, and knocked on a door that was labeled '307'. He waited for someone to answer, and looked at the door once he saw Usopp open up the door.

"Wow, you didn't waste any time getting here.." Usopp chuckled lightly to himself, moving out of the doorway to allow Sanji in.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get here before my old man called me for more work." he replied, stepping inside, taking his shoes off by the door, before setting them neatly beside the other pairs of shoes. Just by looking at them, he could indeed tell that Luffy and the others were over. He knew what kind of shoes each of his friends liked to wear, so it wasn't hard to determine who was over someone's house.

"I guess you have a point there. The pizza should be here in about five minutes or so. Everyone is in the living room." Usopp looked at his chef friend, the slightest concern etched onto his features. The bags underneath Sanji's eyes were hard to not look at, as they were the complete opposite of the male's white skin.

Shrugging it off, Usopp joined them in the living room, where Luffy and Chopper were playing a fighting game on Usopp's Xbox, while Nami was filing her nails, as she wasn't one to watch or play a video game of any sort.

Sanji smiled to himself, as he felt in a more relaxed atmosphere, now surronded by his friends, which were a sight for sore eyes.

"My lovely Nami-swan is even here to grace me with her presence!" he cooed out, putting up the normal ladies-man facade he always bore when around a woman, as Nami looked up from her nails, a smile on her lips.

"Hi Sanji!" Luffy cheered, as he had just won a match against Chopper, who would be a little upset about it, but paid no attention to it. Instead, he got up, and quickly came over to the blonde chef, wrapping his arms around his mid-section, smiling widely.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Sanji!" he chirped happily, as Sanji couldn't help but chuckle, patting the younger boy's hair.

"It's good to see you too Chopper, and you too, Luffy." he smiled, as the younger boy removed his face from Sanji's midsection, and looked up at him. Sanji could see the smile on his face deteriorate some, as he must've noticed the bags underneath his eyes. However, he said nothing, and eventually removed his arms from Sanji.

Sanji could tell by the look in the young doctor's eyes that he wanted to speak with him privately at some point. He sighed, and knew he couldn't escape it, so he gave him a small nod, before looking over at the TV screen.

"I'm gonna go on the front deck to smoke real fast." Sanji spoke, as he made his way over to the glass sliding door, being careful not to step onto the gaming console that was on the wooden floor. He could hear Chopper following behind him, as he knew that private talk was happening a lot sooner than expected.

He opened up the door, and stepped onto the concrete deck, allowing Chopper out with him as well, before shutting it. He leaned against the iron railing, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and lighter, lighting one up. He waited for Chopper for begin, closing his eyes, taking a large huff out of the cigarette. He found himself relying on them more and more now that he had that dammed marimo spirit haunting him.

"Sanji... You have real bad bags underneath your eyes, and I know you never usually miss your sleep, since you have such a busy schedule." the young doctor spoke, as he stood beside the taller male, looking down at the sidewalk of the street, watching someone walk by.

"So..." he turned his gaze up to the blonde, eyes pleading some. "What's going on exactly..?"

Sanji sighed, and flicked some of the excess ash off of the end of the cigarette, watching it fade along with the wind.

"I guess I'm just getting a case of insomnia. I can't really fall asleep anymore, and it's been messing me up real bad. Nothing really crosses my mind when I lay in bed, so I know it's not my own thoughts keeping me from sleeping." he replied.

Chopper was quiet for a few moments afterwards, listening.

"Well, if it's just insomnia... Maybe I can suggest Benadryl? It'll help you fall asleep easier, and if that doesn't work, we can try to find something that'll help you.. Whether it be pills, or just a small excersise before bed to help you tire yourself out." Chopper looked back up at him. "You said it wasn't work stress or anything like that, right?"

Sanji nodded, as he exhaled another cloud of smoke.

"I'm used to a bustling day, so I know that isn't the case. I might just go pick up some Benadryl on my way home. Hopefully that'll knock me out, and I'll stay out." he put out the cigarette in an old ash tray on a chair of the porch, and saw the pizza delivery car pull up to the apartment complex. "Come on, the pizza's here. And thanks for the suggestions, Chopper." he smiled.

"Compliments don't make me happy, you bastard!" Chopper squealed some, walking back inside of the apartment. Sanji chuckled some, as he stepped inside, but stopped, as it felt like something brushed onto his shoulder. He shivered, and quickly closed the door, going over to the dining table, as Nami got out plates and cups prior, her being over Usopp's frequently.

Usopp had come into the dining room a few moments later, holding about five pizza boxes in his arms, before setting them down on the table, stuffing the change he had left over into his back pocket of his shorts.

"Food! The food's finally here, yay!" Luffy cheered, eagerly bouncing over to the table, ready to devour the pizzas whole. His mouth watered at the smell of the food, and only grew ever more excited to eat.

"Wait your turn, Luffy, and you'll get it soon enough." Sanji spoke, as he opened up one of the boxes, taking the pizza cutter off the table and slicing it through the pizza quickly, obvious he was skilled with the sort. He then set it down, and served everyone their share, making sure Nami got hers first, because he wouldn't have it any other way. He ate his own piece now, watching Luffy inhale his pieces down, while Usopp looked over at him, moving over to prevent his own slices being stolen.

He chuckled at the spectacle, but at the same time, a pain grew in his chest. He wished that his life could be filled without a worry like how his friends were demonstrating at that moment, but that could never happen with the blonde. Not while he had his demented power of seeing the deceased and other supernatural beings.

He sighed softly to himself, finishing up only one slice, not really being too hungry to begin with. Instead, he settled for serving his friends their pieces whenever they finished, making sure they were fed well. Even though Usopp had bought the food, he still felt as if it was his responsibility to keep them fed and not starving.

After watching the trio duel for pizza, while Nami ate like a civilized being, Sanji decided it was time for another smoke break. He could always accustom himself to the busy kitchen life and bustling of the Baratie, but he could never do it with his friend's energy and enthusiasm.

He stepped back outside onto the deck, and lit another cigarette, needing it badly. His nerves had been on edge for a while, and cigarettes seemed like the only thing that could settle them down.

But now he had questions to ask, and problems to face, like that damned savage who refused to let him live peacefully. With that menace around, his life was thrown into a spiral of madness.

"Wonder if that bastard feeds off of me... Like a parasite, or a succubus..." he pondered out loud.

**"Maybe..." **a voice spoke from behind Sanji, and he dropped his cigarette over the railing, before quickly turning around.

All he remembered before seeing complete darkness...

Black, dull orbs. A duo of endless voids.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, cliffhanger, I think! Guh, it's 1:30 AM where I am now, and I'm not even tired... <strong>

**Maybe I can scrape together another chapter. Highly unlikely though. Don't forget to review!**

**Later!**

**Animelover0160**


	3. Nurse Nami and Chopper

**Hey! I'm back here with another chapter. I don't have much to say now...**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Sanji had come to, he found himself laying on a rather comfortable couch, and a dampened rag on his forehead. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up, but found his muscles rather aching for some reason. He knew he hadn't strained himself too much, so why..?<p>

A flashback hit his mind, and his heart skipped a beat.

It was that damned marimo bastard! He just couldn't let him live in peace, no matter what! Suddenly finding himself filled with a new rage, he threw the rag onto the table that was in front of the couch.

Grubling, he stood to his feet, and discovered his cigarettes were missing from his pocket, which only made his mood even more sour. He glanced over at the clock, which read 4:30 PM. However, soft foot steps entered the room soon enough, and his gaze shifted over to the doorway, discovering Nami standing there, with a new rag, most likely for him.

"Sanji, you really should be laying down." she sighed, coming over to him, holding the rag in one hand now.

"Ah, but my precious Nami-swan, I couldn't bear to let you take care of me, dirtying your hands like that." he replied. In all honesty, he just wanted to stay awake, and not fall asleep. Falling asleep was an even higher risk of the green-haired bastard to show up and torture him.

"Just lay down Sanji. I volunteered to look after you, since Luffy and Usopp had gone off somewhere. Poor Chopper has been working himself like a dog to keep up with his medical knowledge, so I decided to help him relieve some of that stress by watching over you." she replied, as Sanji reluctantly laid back down, before she leaned in, gently placing the cool rag onto his forehead.

Sanji couldn't find any words to give her a reply, so he settled for giving her a soft smile, laying on the couch.

Nami walked over to the head of the couch, sitting on the arm rest by Sanji's head.

"What even happened out there, Sanji? One moment you were out there smoking a cigarette, and then the next we heard a loud thump against the glass door." she questioned, as she looked down at her blonde haired friend, who had his eyes closed.

Slowly, he opened up one eye, hands resting on his stomach, folded. How was he supposed to answer her? He couldn't just blurt out, 'Oh, I can see supernatural stuff and other shit, so I saw a ghost and I fainted.' His eyebrows furrowed, and he sighed some, trying to think of an excuse.

"I mean, have you been sick recently? When Luffy carried you inside, you were in a cold sweat, and you were burning up."

"I guess I have been... I just don't really think it would bother me to that extent.." he sighed. He hated lying to people, especially women, but his ability of seeing the supernatural had to be kept a secret. If his friends discovered that he could, he'd probably end up getting sent to some sort of asylum. The more he thought about it, the more absurd the concept seemed.

"My God, you all don't know when to quit, do you? Always getting sick, and insisting your fine, and then stuff like this happens..." she sighed, rubbing her temples, slowly standing up. Sanji could only give a sheepish smile in return, as he knew she was right. The guys were never ones to let a cold get to them. Well, Usopp might.

"Well, just get some rest. I'm going to go to the corner store real fast and pick up some more aspirin. Chopper should be coming in shortly. He was supposed to end his training for the day around this time." she spoke, slipping on her favorite designer jacket, zipping it up. Sanji wanted to cry out to her and beg her not to leave.

If she did, that bastard was sure to show up.

"Alright.." he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. He heard her footsteps head for the door, then the door opening, then it clicking shut. A wave of dread swept over him, as he waited in agony. God, let someone hurry and come. He did NOT want to be stuck with the marimo ghost. He didn't know the motives of the spirit, and he didn't want to find out when he was in a vulnerable state.

The minutes seemed to pass like hours, as the blonde waited in anxiety for something to happen. He listened for the smallest of noises, even if a pin dropped, he wanted to hear it. Anything but the taunting silence of the room. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, as it felt as if the room had gotten colder. The temperature seemed to keep dropping, and he didn't dare open them.

He was there. Sanji was sure of it. He was watching him.

He bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood, as the metallic taste singed his tastebuds, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. That bastard was probably enjoying every last bit of this. Watching him tauntingly, knowing he was causing suffering to the blonde laying on the couch.

Still, he didn't dare to make a noise, or look, as he didn't want to stare into those lifeless orbs of darkness. If he looked in them, he'd be paralyzed with fear, and then he was vulnerable for any sort of attack, even more than he had been at the moment. He could've sworn he heard some sort of dripping, and a very faint laughter. It all dispersed though, as the front door clicked open.

Relief washed over him, as he daringly cracked open one eye, and let out his held breath as he recognized the figure immediately as Chopper. He was saved from seeing something he didn't want to for the time being, and he wanted to be saved like that whenever he could.

Small footsteps shuffled over to the couch, and Sanji opened his eye, looking over at the younger male.

"How are you feeling now, Sanji?" Chopper asked, in the usual stern doctor tone he had grown rather accustomed to.

"Somewhat better. Head still feels like it's spinning around, but I'd say I'm doing better."

"That's good. Here, put this in your mouth and wait a few seconds. I need to see if your temperature has dropped at all. It was dangerously high earlier when we carried you inside." the doctor instructed, giving Sanji the thermometer, as the blonde placed it underneath his tongue.

About roughly five seconds later, a beep was heard, and Chopper removed the thermometer, examining the results. A small sigh of relief escaped from his lips, and he disposed of the test sample.

"Your temperature did go down, thank goodness. But that doesn't mean your clear yet. I still wanna make sure that your temperature returns to normal, so you'll probably have to rest for the remainder of the day."

Sanji had no problem with that, as his body felt as if an immense pressure was added to it, then released, creating a horrible strain feeling to his muscles.

"You'd most likely want to call your dad so you can rest at home, or if Usopp would be so willing to let you stay in his apartment." Chopper spoke, as he removed the rag from Sanji's head, going to run it under cold water.

"I'd best call my old man. I don't wanna burden Usopp anymore than I have. Speaking of him, where'd he run off to?"

"Luffy practically dragged him out of the door, insisting they wanted to go get you something to make you feel better. Usopp was a little reluctant, and wanted to stay back and watch you and his apartment, but he didn't get a say in that." Chopper replied, putting the cold rag back onto Sanji's forehead.

Sanji couldn't help but chuckle, as he knew Chopper's words were most likely true. Luffy always drug people along with him whenever there was something for them to do, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was always the type to seek adventure.

"But that being said... You really should take it easy, Sanji. Whether you are coming down with a fever or not; it's hard to tell now, but you could most likely be getting sick. Make sure to keep drinking lots of fluids, and make sure to rest." Chopper instructed, still standing beside the couch.

"Well, if there's work to be do-"

"Sanji, I don't wanna have to strap you down."

"Alright alright, I'll stay down. No need for the straps, I'll be fine, thank you." Sanji grinned, earning an exasperated sigh from the doctor in training. After Chopper went to the kitchen to get Sanji a water, he pulled out his phone, and sent Zeff a text, although he had a feeling the old bastard wouldn't even know how to open it up. He was like a caveman when it came to technology.

_'I need you to pick me up from Usopp's. Chopper thinks I'm coming down with something. Thanks.'_

He sighed, and stuffed the smart phone back into his pocket, managing to sit up, holding the rag onto his forehead, as Chopper came back into the room, holding a glass of water in hand.

"Did I not just tell you to stay down..? Oh, why do I even bother wasting my breath..." the younger teen mumbled, handing the blonde the glass of water, as he chugged it down, throat feeling rather dry. He set the glass down on the table, and leaned back into the couch.

"Well, I gave my old man a text his way, so now it depends if he bothers to read it or not. If he doesn't, I can just walk home. I don't live that far away anyways."

"Sanji, my goodness, did you not listen to me at all?!" Chopper yelled at him. "You can't just go dallying about! It's too cold, and it isn't going to help you at all, especially if you're getting a fever!"

Sanji simply dismissed his lecture with a small wave of his hand, and Chopper huffed, obviously displeased and annoyed.

Within a few minutes, a honk was heard outside, most likely indicating Zeff waiting outside in his car. How he managed to drive with a peg leg still baffled Sanji to this day, but he didn't question it. No matter how many times he told his old man to get a robotic leg, he either got kicked in the head, yelled at, or both.

Sanji bid his farewell to Chopper, and walked down the stairs, heading to the front of the building. He walked to the car parked on the side of the road, and opened up the door, getting inside, a rather unhappy-looking Zeff waiting within.

"You damned eggplant, don't you realize we've got business! And now you have to get sick, making me stop cooking just so I can pick you up!" Zeff fumed, as he turned the car around with a K-turn, and began driving down the street.

"Alright, next time I'll walk home, and I can get even more sick than I already am." Sanji grumbled, looking out the window. He frowned, seeing a glimpse of the green-headed spirit, who was watching him from behind a lamp post, his black eyes locked right onto Sanji, a smirk plastered onto his pale lips. The spirit chuckled to himself.

**"You don't realize the mistake you're making, ignoring me... If we want to play tough, we'll play tough.."** he smirked, before vanishing into the cold air, no trace left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not very happy with the ending of this chapter at all, but it'll have to suffice for now. Updates will probably take around 2-3 days, if I keep on the pace that I've been going at.<strong>

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**Animelover0160**


End file.
